At present, electricity-driven transportation vehicles, particularly two-wheeled dynamic balance vehicles capable of realizing a short-distance transportation function, become a main transportation tool in daily lives of people. Two-wheeled dynamic balance wheels mainly include vehicle of hand-operated type and vehicle of leg-operated type. A common point of the vehicles of these types lies in that steering of a vehicle body is achieved through control a rod provided at front end of the vehicle body of the balance vehicle.
For a hand-operated two-wheeled dynamic balance vehicle, a control rod is relatively long, and a display screen for displaying battery level, driving state information of a vehicle body and the like is provided on the control rod for an operator to use as a reference. While for a leg-operated two-wheeled dynamic balance vehicle, a control rod is relatively short, and a display screen is difficult to be mounted on the control rod, and if no display screen is mounted, it is difficult for an operator to know information of a vehicle body in real time.
In addition, as an increasing demand for two-wheeled dynamic balance vehicles having lighter weight and smaller size, size of the two-wheeled dynamic balance vehicles become smaller and smaller. Thus, it is more difficult to mount a display screen on a leg-controlled two-wheeled dynamic balance vehicle.
Therefore, a two-wheeled dynamic balance vehicle which enables an operator to watch information about the battery level, the driving state and the like is expected.